


Faults (Kuroken)

by Tonne_doe



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I need sleep, Kenma, Kenma has anxiety, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Nice nurse, Panic Attacks, Sad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vertigo - Freeform, ahhhhh, ambulance, asgst, even Kuroo cries, first fanfic, i hate Kenmas mom, im sorry, im sorry I promise it has a cute ending, kenma angst, kenma cries a lot, kenma faints, kenma is baby, kenma is sick, kenma’s mom, kitten Kenma, kuro - Freeform, kuroken asngst, kuroken fluff, kuroken kiss, kuroo and kenma, lev is tall, lovesick kenma, sad kenma, sick Kenma, so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Kenma is sick and feels bad for losing the match, bad things happen and I’m SORRY but it has a cute ending!!  (Panic attacks mentioned⚠️)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 478





	Faults (Kuroken)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: panic attacks, maybe a tiny tiny bit of emetophobia, and hospitals... HOPE YOU LIKE IT I SPENT WAY TOO LONG ON IT and I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes I’m lazy.

Kenma didn’t love volleyball, nor did he hate it, he mostly did it because his one, and best friend, Kuroo wanted him to.  
But, sometimes in those moments he truly loved volleyball, where his heart raced alongside the ball across the court, he hated himself for how bad he was at it.

It was the end of the match. It was the end for Necoma. It was the end for Kenma. It was the end.  
“14 to 25! A rough loss for Necoma!” Whooped the man on the loudspeaker. But, Kenma didn’t hear it, his mind was in a different place. Playing and re-playing the last 45 minutes in his head. Going over every wrong move on his part, thinking what he could have done differently, so that they were the ones cheering and hugging.

“Kenma!” This snapped him back to reality, Kuroo stood next to him, looking on the brink of tears. God, this was so important to him, and Kenma had ruined it all! “Hey! You ok..? We have to leave the court for the next match.” Kuroo said in a blank tone. “Oh- uh, yeah…” Kenma said, his voice cracking slightly, from lack of use.

Back in the locker room the boys undressed in quiet, silent tears falling from Yaku’s eyes, louder ones from Yamamoto. They all blame me, I did horrible. It’s all my fault.

Kenma took the longest to get ready, slowly putting his things in his bag and heading to the showers. He Felt if he moved any faster he might throw up. His legs shook and he was dizzy in the head.

If he was being completely honest, he hadn’t felt very good that morning either. He had just assumed it was from waking up so early. He wasn’t a morning person by any means and he hadn’t got much sleep the night before. He should have just stayed home. They would have won without me.  
He turned on the shower and slid down the side of the wall, he was not going to cry. He couldn’t cry. It would just make this whole situation more embarrassing!  
So, instead he swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Oi kenma, Coach wants us to watch the next match. Are you almost done?” Kuroo’s voice trailed over the water rushing. “Mmh” Kenma sent back noncommittally, He was sure that if he opened his mouth, he would vomit. “Are you ok?” This was quieter, not meant for the rest of the team to hear. “ ’m fine.” Kenma squeaked back, hardly opening his mouth. “Ok… well, be out soon!” Kuroo said, returning to his loud voice.  
After Kenma had finished he shakily got up and steadied himself on the door, he slowly got dressed and opened the door. The cold air shocked him, and this sudden change brought a terrible, sick, feeling onto him. With this, his legs were suddenly jelly, he grabbed at the door handle a second too late, hitting the hard floor painfully.

His head was spinning as he opened his eyes, looking into the bright, fluorescent lights of the bathroom. “Kenma! Are you ok?!” Kemna glanced over at the speaker. Trying hard to focus on the three boys looking at him, panicked. His head was in Kuroo’s lap, the raven haired boy looking down at his best friend with a worried expression. “You two, go get Coach!” Kuroo barked at the other two boys, who Kenma still couldn’t distinguish. 

“Kuroo…” Kenma started, not knowing what he was gonna say. He felt the lump in his throat raise, and he started to cry. Thick tears fell from him, as he tried to wipe them away hurriedly to no avail.  
He looked back at his worried friend and more tears fell from him, he turned and buried his face in Kuroo's shirt, holding on so tight he might have been drowning. 

“It’s ok… The coach is coming, you’ll be alright.” Kuroo said, trying to steady his shaking voice.  
By the time the two boys and Coach Naoi rushed in, Kenma was curled on Kuroo’s lap, silent tears still falling. “Kenma, boy! Are you feeling ok?? Why didn’t you tell us you were ill?!” Naoi said frantically, waving his arms furiously, as if this would get Kenma to answer faster. “I’m sorry sir, I’m fine now. Just got a bit dizzy...” Kenma said, awkwardly rubbing his red eyes. “Well I still want you to go to the infirmary! Can you walk?” Retorted Naoi, but in a softer tone. “I’m fine.” Repeated Kenma, trying to get to his feet, but he quickly sat back down as a wave of dizziness fell over him. “Here…” Kuroo said, as he scooped Kenma up into his arms, The smaller boy, embarrassed, wrapped his arms around Kuroo and flushed a little color into his pale cheeks.  
Now that he wasn’t so dizzy, he got a better look at who the other two boys were.

Lev stood, looking worried, as tall as ever… and, “Shouyo?” Kenma asked a non-existent question. “Oh..! Yeah, I got lost trying to find the bathroom, and came in here when you passed out…” Hinata aswered, turning slightly red. “Enough chit chat. Kuroo brings Kenma to the infirmary. I'll talk to the workers.” Everyone slightly jumped at the added presents of Mr. Nekomata “y-yes sir!” Kuroo said, hitching Kenma up slightly and leaving the locker room. 

The rest of the team with the acceptance of Yuki, were waiting outside the door. “Hey Kenma, you alright?” “Kuroo, why are you carrying kenma??” “Is that blood!?” Indeed, a drip of blood escaped kenma’s nose before he could pinch it. He hated having everyone’s eyes on him when he was so vulnerable. Kuroo seemed to catch onto this, because he pushed through the small crowd. “Sorry guys, we’ll tell you everything later, I need to bring Kenma to the infirmary.” 

Kenma couldn’t understand how Kuroo smiled so brightly, when his eyes were so sad and so tired.

“You really scared me.” This came from Kuroo once they were down another hall, this quiet truth shook Kenma. “I’m sorry.”

In the infirmary, a nurse with a nice voice told kenma he probably did not have a concussion, and if he did it was small. He pinched his nose with a tissue and held a thermometer under his tongue. The beep brought him back to reality, as the nice woman took the thing out of his mouth. “You barely have a fever, and it might just be from exhaustion. If you’re feeling good enough you can probably take the bus home.” She told him in her melodious voice. 

“So, what do you say? Do you think you’re well enough to go on the bus?” Naoi asked Kenma. You’re so much trouble. Everyone has to deal with you. You ruin everything. The voice inside kenma hissed. “I’m fine, I’ll take the bus.”  
“If you say so…” Naoi said with raised eyebrows.

Back in the bus Kenma curled in a window seat, Kuroo’s large jacket draped over him like a blanket. Kuroo sat next to him. Anxiously looking over every so often, “Are you sure you’re ok? You can change your mind!” He said quietly. “I’m fine.” Kenma repeated, yet another time.

It had been an hour, and Kenma was sure everyone on the bus was asleep. The only sound that broke the silence was Lev’s snoring, and slight rumbling from the bus beneath them. 

Even though it was a rather warm October day, Kenma shivered. His whole body felt empty, the cold bit at him, causing him to pull Kuroos’s thin jacket closer. He felt sick, he was cold, he had ruined everyone’s day. He loathed himself for the lump that grew larger and larger in his throat. He had to check himself, remind himself to breathe, as he let out a gasp of air, Kuroo shifted. “Mm, Kenma? What’s wrong?” He asked groggily, squinting his eyes against the harsh, setting sun.

“It’s nothin’, I was just-“ what had he been doing? Pitying himself. That’s what. Kenma looked away, blinking the tears away from his eyes. “Do you feel worse?” Offered Kuroo,, pretending not to see the tear that escaped Kenma’s blinking. Kenma didn’t feel he could speak, so instead he nodded. “Should I ask Coach to stop the bus?”

No! No, no, no! That would be so embarrassing! Kenma’s thoughts screamed, but before he could stop himself, he nodded slightly.

Kenma watched as Kuroo wobbled to the front of the moving bus. Talking in low voices with the coach, after a moment, Coach nodded, and Kuroo headed back to Kenma. “He’s gonna stop at a rest coming up, you can get some fresh air.” 

Kenma felt horrible! He was slowing everyone down, and for what? For him to lose volleyball games, and faint in bathrooms? “I’m s-sorry!” Kenma choked out in a quiet sob. “I’m so sorry.” He finished, curling up even tighter (if possible) and putting his head in his arms. “Hey… wait, why are you apologizing?” Kuroo said this in a soft tone, sitting back down next to kenma and pulling him into his arms. 

Kenma wanted to fight back, tell Kuroo he was fine!, but he knew this was such a blatant lie that for the second time that day, he curled in Kuroo’s arms and let him hold him tight.

The second Kenma took step out of the bus, he knew what was going to happen. He rushed to a bush, and threw up everything inside of him. His body shook, he could barely breathe, and he was crying. Kuroo rushed to his side, helping Kenma sit down on the cool grass. “Should I call an ambulance?!” Naoi said, looking down at the pale boy. “No.” Kenma said, but as he said it he sank lower in Kuroo’s arms. “God Kenma, you're shaking so hard! Mr. Naoi, I think you should call one!”

By now boys were starting to come out of the bus, rubbing their eyes and yawning. As soon as Yaku saw Kenma he rushed over “what happened? Did Kenma faint again?” He made a slight face at the bushes, before looking back at Kuroo. “I’m calling an ambulance now, you two keep an eye on him!” Naoi snapped, looking worried as he dialed on his phone.  
“I’m sorry… sorry I’m so much trouble.” Kenma started, “nope. Stop it, kenma!” Kuroo said “Kenma, you're not trouble! Right now we’re more worried about whether you're ok!” Yaku said kindly.  
“Ok! Kenma, I contacted your parents, they’re gonna meet us at the hospital once the ambulance comes. For now, please try to rest!” Mr. Naoi said, kneeling down to put his hand on Kenma’s forehead. 

Kenma hated hospitals, when he was 11 his uncle died in front of him in one, and he pledged to never go again. So this was the first thought that came to his head, when the two medics came over to Kenma where he laid on Kuroo’s lap.

“Hi honey, do you think you can get onto this stretcher? Or do you need to be carried?” Said the woman sweetly. Kenma looked up at the stretcher, covered in straps and white. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, and instead put his face in Kuroo’s chest as an answer. “It’s alright, we won't strap you down. We’re gonna help you feel better hun!” The woman said, noticing Kenma’s wandering eyes. “Uhm excuse me? Well you see… Kenma really doesn’t like hospitals, and he gets panicked around people he doesn’t know. Would it be alright if I came in the ambulance with him?” Kuroo asked, putting on a nice smile. “What’s your affiliation with Kozume?” The man asked. “I’m his best friend, please..?” Kuroo persisted. 

“If you get permission from your teacher then you can come if it will really help the patient.” The woman said in her sugary voice.

After a small wait, Kenma was laying in a flat stretcher in a bumping vehicle. Next to him, Kuroo held his hand, running circles along his palm. And on his other side the woman EMT was working with some strange tubes. Kenma lay, with his eyes screwed shut, small tears dripping down his face. “Ok hun, you have a dangerously low blood level. I’m gonna put the IV in your arm. It will only hurt for a second.” The woman said loud enough that the man and Naoi upfront could hear.

Kenma had many fears, but luckily needles were not one of them. Though, he did flinch as the overlarged needle went in his thin arm. Slowly, Kenma opened his eyes, over the bright lights he glimpsed his closest friend’s face. Kenma was startled by Kuroo’s face, his eyes were squeezed shut, such intense worry on his face that Kenmaa was surprised he hadn't felt it on his skin when his eyes were closed. Guilt washed over him, “Kuro..?”  
Kuroo’s eyes snapped open, he smiled weekly at Kenma, but the younger boy knew that he was only smiling for his benefit. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I… I could have helped you sooner!” Kuroo said, his face contorted with pain.  
Kuroo had helped and comforted Kenma so much that day. Now it was his turn. Reaching out the hand that wasn't held back by an IV he placed his palm in Kuroo’s. “Sorry.” Though it was such a small word, Kenma put as much emotion as he could behind it.

Kuroo put his head down. Kenma thought he was gonna laugh at him, but when he raised his head two shimmery tears fell down the dark haired boy's face.

Kenma, shocked, lifted his hand further to wipe at his friend's face. “I’m so sorry!” Kuroo cried silently, so the nurse couldn't hear. “I should have noticed. And now you're here. I'm so sorry!” he repeated. Kenma was speechless, last time he had seen Kuroo cry was a few months earlier when they had rewatched fox and hound for the 100th time. But this was different. Then, he had dramatically sobbed into Bokuto’s shoulder. Laughing, while doing so. Now, he looked older, sadder, and helpless. “It’s not your fault. I’m the one at blame. I should have told you.” Kenma said, wiping at his best friend's tears.

“Kenma dear, we are at the hospital. We’re going to roll you to your room. You can see your friend after you have been checked on by the doctor and your stats have gone down.”

Kenma’s head whipped around, looking at the woman in disbelief. “Bu..!” he started, but he knew he didn't have the courage to argue. He looked desperately at Kuroo, practically begging him to ask the unsaid question. “Couldn't I..?” Kuroo started, not quite knowing how to finish his sentence. “I’m sorry dear, but unless you are a direct family you can't come. Its protocol.” the lady said with a sympathetic smile.

For the third time that day Kenma could feel his eyes welling with tears. He snatched his hand away from Kuroo to hurriedly rub at his eyes.  
People were talking, he didn't know if it was to him. He shook and felt his fever spilling over. He covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. He felt dissociated from the world. He couldn't breathe, he thought he might throw up again. 

After a moment of indistinguishable voices, he felt the stretcher begin to move and someone’s hand squeezed his shoulder slightly.

Kenma was so tired, so dizzy, all he wanted was to go home. He felt himself rising in an elevator, before being tapped gently on the collar bone. He flinched away from the touch.

Under all the indistinguishable talk, he heard his name. Peaking his eyes open he saw a kind looking young woman. She smiled sweetly at him and pointed to her ears, mimicking his grip ‘can you let go?’ she mouthed. Kenma shuddered and shook his head. ‘That’s ok’ she mouthed, smiling wide. “We need you to move to this bed. Do you need help?” she said, loud enough Kenma could make out her words. He nodded slightly, and sat up. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he quickly fell back. The kind woman held out her arms, and, embarrassed, Kenma let her help him into the fluffy bed. As the woman bustled around, messing with wires connected to him, Kenma closed his eyes. He had made everyone worry. He had even made Kuroo cry. Kuroo, his strong minded, carefree, friend. Who cried because of him. And his teammates, who had to watch him get loaded into an ambulance. Guilt washed over him in waves, seeping into every crack, until he was soaked. And his mom, who probably had to leave work to come here. Not that she would care, she probably is just annoyed she had to leave early. Kenma curled into the smallest ball he could. Pulling the blanket up over his head, only the tubes and wires peaking out.

A clatter of the door opening surprised Kenma into looking out of his nest. His mom stood there, talking to a broad doctor. “Alright, thank you very much.” She ended an unheard conversation with the man. Turning, she looked at Kenma. “Kenma.” she started, making Him flinch with her cold tone. “You never listen to me, now look where you are. I told you this would happen. No one is to blame but yourself.” 

Kenma struggled to hold the dam of tears that were threatening to spill over. “Yes. I’m very sorry-” he started, but was interrupted by the kind nurse. “I apologize for saying so, but I think it’s rather unexceptable to blame him for this.” she started, not sounding apologetic at all. “This boy has obviously gone through hell, when he came in, he could barely breathe. So I would advise you to be nice to him. This is a healthcare professional speaking of course.” She ended promptly. It took Kenma’s mother a second to recover from this, spluttering slightly. Once she stopped staring at the nurse in disbelief she turned to Kenma. “Ahem, well, yes. The doctor said that you were extremely dehydrated and sleep deprived, and because of that you, um, got vertigo. Or something.” She finished lamely. “He said once you finished that drip IV you can leave.” 

With that, she turned and walked out of the room, muttering something that sounded like ‘water’ or ‘bathroom’. Kenma turned to the nurse, not knowing what to say. “I’s ‘alright dear. No need to thank me.” she said, giving him a jolly smile and turning back to the computer.  
A few minutes after his drip had finished, Kenma’s mom came back. Looking much more formal than a moment before. Since he was still dizzy the nurse pushed him in a wheelchair, humming softly as they made their way down the long hall. Though Kenma's head still hurt, he felt much better. Once they made it to the front desk, his mother went to sign him out.

Kenma’s eyes searched furiously, finally halting on the tall, dark haired, boy sitting on a bench.  
As he looked, Kuroo glanced up, a wide smile cracking over his face. “Kenma!” he rushed over, “can I hug you?” he asked anxiously. When Kenma nodded, he practically scooped up the pudding haired boy in a long hug. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked, worry on his face once more. “Mhm” Kenma hummed. Nodding his head.  
“Well, now that you are in good hands, I’m going to leave ‘cha. Have a good one, ‘Kenma.” Said the nurse. “Thank you.” Kenma managed to get out before she left. She just smiled at him and walked away. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Tetsurou.” Kenma’s mom said, walking over to the two boys. “Hello ma’am.” Kuroo said, obviously nervous. Kenma’s mom just sighed, looking at her watch. “Uhm, if it would help I can bring Kenma home..?” Kuroo started, “Yaku brought my car here for me, and if it would be helpful for you, I could drive him home, so you could get back to work-” the words spilled from the house mouth like a river. For a moment, Kenma’s mom just stared at him. Then, she smiled. “Thank you dear, that would be helpful. Why can’t Kenma be more like you?” At this, Kenma looked down. “Ah, um yes.” Kuroo said awkwardly.  
And so there they were. Kuroo driving, and Kenma sitting in the seat beside him, staring out the window with unseeing eyes. “Kuro?” “yeah kitten?” “thank you.” “anytime.”

Once home, Kuroo made Kenma some soup and then they snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie. After just a few minutes Kenma was fast asleep. Curled up in Kuroo’s lap, under two blankets. Kuroo, sighed softly and put down his mug. Scooping up the smaller boy in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom. Once Kuroo put Kenma down in his bed, Kenma mumbled and opened his eyes, “kuro?” he asked sleepily. “Mmh, you fell asleep so I brought you to your room.” Kuroo answered, laying down next to Kenma.  
Kenma crawled over and curled up against Kuroo’s chest. “I love you.” he mumbled, “I love you too.” Kuroo said, sweeping back the younger boy’s hair to kiss him on the forehead.  
And just like that, curled up together under the warm blankets they fell asleep.  
goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING please leave kudos it helps!! <33


End file.
